F.A.Q.
General questions I don't understand this, can you explain? If you can't find the answer on the website nor on the wiki, you can ask your question on the forums, with the respective moderator, depending on the subject; or you can file a support ticket. What's the longest running game? There have been many discussions in the the forum's General discussion section about this.Game 1026097 for instance took 4811 rounds, a total of 7.5 years. I found a bug, what do I do? Bugs can be reported on the forums in the appropiate section. How do I report someone's misconduct? Cheating and abuse(C&A) reports can be submitted on the forum in the appropriate section. What are usergroups and how do I join one? You can view all usergroups via the “Usergroups” link within your User Control Panel. If you would like to join one, proceed by clicking the appropriate button. Not all groups have open access, however. Some may require approval to join, some may be closed and some may even have hidden memberships. If the group is open, you can join it by clicking the appropriate button. If a group requires approval to join you may request to join by clicking the appropriate button. The user group leader will need to approve your request and may ask why you want to join the group. Please do not harass a group leader if they reject your request; they will have their reasons. How do I become usergroup leader? A usergroup leader is usually assigned when usergroups are initially created by a board administrator. If you are interested in creating a usergroup, your first point of contact should be an administrator; try sending a private message. Why can't I access the forums? Some forums may be limited to certain users or groups. To view, read, post or perform another action you may need special permissions. Contact a moderator or board administrator to grant you access. How do I search for members? Visit to the “Members” page at the top right of your screen and click the “Find a member” link. Tournaments How do I join a tournament? For common tournaments explanations can be found here. If you're talking about auto-tournaments, just go to thetournaments tab and you'll find the auto-tournaments on the right. Just click "Join". If it doesn't work, it means you don't match the requirements. Often because you don't have the necessary tokens and stars, the tournament is premium/freemium only, the tournament has 95+% attendance rate requirements or your score is too low. I can't join the tournament, it says "< .05"? Your attendance rate is 95% or below, which doesn't meet the tournament requirements. What are the tiebreaker rules in tournaments? In tournaments organized by members, the tiebreaker rules are usually mentioned on your tournament page. For auto-tournaments ties in Score shall be broken by the following rules, applied in order: *Percentage of wins in the tournament as a whole *The cumulative number of Game rounds required to win the games they have won in the tournament (since the last point reset, or the start of the tournament if no point reset has occurred). Note: winning in less rounds is better. *The order in which the player joined the tournament (first player to join wins) In-game What are the rules of truce? There are no rules for this. It's entirely up to the player to decide whether to trust his opponent or not. A usual good indicator is a person's ratings. When making a truce, you would be advised to agree on truce-breaking rules. Commonly people demand 2 rounds notice, which means that if player A lifts the truce in round 15, all hell breaks loose in round 17. Obviously the one taking his turn first has the advantage in this unless specified otherwise. At the moment of lifting the truce, to avoid confusion, it's best to mention by which turn attacks are open again. Can I report someone who broke his truce? No, just give him a bad rating. Making a truce is always a diplomatic risk. Can I report someone who insulted me? Unless there is obvious discrimination, rather than common internet raging and trolling, no. Why are my dice so bad? Just like in other dicegames, you can get bad dice and good dice. Sometimes you'll receive entire positive/negative streaks. This is nothing to worry about. It happens to everyone. You can check out your dice stats in a tab on the bottom left side of your screen. Accounts & settings How do I change my e-mail adress or password on Conquerclub? Easy, just go here. or go Control Panel -> Profile -> Edit account settings How do I change my username? We take requests for minor cosmetic changes to usernames of Premium members. We also take requests for username changes of any member if their username contains personally identifiable information. Because player reputation is important to the integrity of the game, we do not allow any other changes to usernames. Please don't create a second account as that will just get you banned. Open a support ticket to request a username change How long is it before an account gets deleted? Accounts do not get deleted, but they will drop off the Scoreboard if there is no activity in 30 days. I can't login, why? First, make sure that you're using the right password. Fill out the "I forgot my password" form and try again with the password we send you. Still having problems? If you are using Internet Explorer, go to Tools=>Internet Options and drop the cookie protection level to "Medium High" (under Privacy tab) or recommended add www.conquerclub.com to the Trusted sites (under Security tab). If you are using Firefox, go to Tools=>Options=>Privacy=>Cookies and check off "Allow sites to set Cookies" or recommended click on Exceptions to "Allow" www.conquerclub.com If you have McAfee, Norton or some other internet security software installed, you may also have to set it to allow cookies from www.conquerclub.com I didn't get my activation e-mail, where is it? Check your bulk mail folder and add info@conquerclub.com to your email contacts. You may sign up again but be sure to only activate one account. Keep in mind that sometimes the email is just delayed taking the scenic route through the internet. I don't want my account anymore, will you delete it? Once accounts are created they will not be deleted. However, if you do not take a turn for 30 days, your account will drop off the Scoreboard. If your account contains personally identifiable information, we will remove such items upon request. My country flag is wrong, can I change it? Your country is determined automatically by looking up your IP address in a GeoIP database. It isn't meant to reflect your nationality. Furthermore, the database is only 99% accurate so some members may show an incorrect location. Unfortunately there is no way to override your country flag. If I buy premiumship before my old one runs out, does the second one start after the old one ran out? Yes. How do I add a signature to my post? To add a signature to a post you must first create one via your User Control Panel. Once created, you can check the Attach a signature box on the posting form to add your signature. You can also add a signature by default to all your posts by checking the appropriate radio button in your profile. If you do so, you can still prevent a signature being added to individual posts by un-checking the add signature box within the posting form. How do I prevent my username from appearing in online username listings? Within your User Control Panel, under “Board preferences”, you will find the option Hide your online status. Enable this option with Yes and you will only appear to the administrators, moderators and yourself. You will be counted as a hidden user. I've lost my password! Don’t panic! While your password cannot be retrieved, it can easily be reset. Visit the login page and click I’ve forgotten my password. Follow the instructions and you should be able to log in again shortly. SoC(Society of Cooks) What is a sticky? A sticky is a post found at the top of a forum page. It is marked with a ! instead of a star like regular posts. Stickies usually contain important or useful information, contests, and links and info that is often used. How do I find Society games to play that I can post in my Training Field? UPDATE: You can either follow the 'game finder' explanation of the SoC or click on this handy link for Term and Standard games to post in your Training Field: http://www.conquerclub.com/player.php?s ... so=&page=1 How do I post a game in my Training Field to get started? Check this page. Why do you teach mainly Terminator style games? Because it allows the students to earn points in games without having to win the whole game. As a student learns the basic skills their kills will go up and this in the long run equals to playing a better end game such as standard style play. What maps can I post for help on? Only the Classic map. For now... Do you also have a Team game class? Yes we do, and any SoC student who has completed at least 5 Terminator games can post in the registry for team games in the general Training Grounds forum. If no one posts in my game to help what should I do? NEVER MISS YOUR TURN! The best thing you can do is be sure to post your games with as much time for us to get to them as you can. If time is running out for you or your game look on line fore a teacher or two and pm them. We will help you. Try to pick ones not in the game. Also, by adding all the teachers to your friends list, you can quickly see if a teacher is online. If you have no one to help play the turn as best you can, follow the first four rules and the basic strategy contained in them. What if I a student from my class and I are in the same game? Contact any staff member, particularly macbone or dhallmeyer, so we can move one of you to a different class so no one can see the moves you plan. Can I play with teachers? Yes, we make games often so students have games to easily choose from. Just add the teacher's or teachers' names to your Subject when you make your new topic so those teacher know not to read that game's posts. Can I make my own games? Yes, just be sure you make them on a classic map with the settings of Terminator, 6 or 7 player, sequential, escalating, unlimited fort, 24 hour turns, no fog. Can I post fog of war games? NO! We can't see anything in fog games, not even your troops. Why should I not try to take a bonus? Because in Term games it is troop numbers and placement that counts. Going after bonuses most of the time leads to two things: 1) you lose half or better of your troop strength and might not even get it and 2) even if you do get it you lose strength in other areas of the map and as such lose the ability to attack any ones placements in other parts of the map. Can a new recruit play Terminator games? Only in private games with password protection. Get a hold of us and we will set up games for you to play with other students. You do not have to be a silent student in SoC. We are happy to help you become an active member of the class. Can I only play the games you say? No, but we will only help in games we support. The more effort you put into the program, the more you get out of it. So give it a good try and learn all you can, then use the new skills you learned to explore and play all you want in CC. Why don't you teach other settings/maps? We have found the the settings and maps we use to be the most effective in teaching what we teach. Plus we will not teach anything we don't feel 100% confidence in teaching. Can I teach in the SoC? All our teachers teach our way. The ability for a number of teachers to post in the same game and not miss a beat from one teacher to the next is a must. All teachers must go through games as a student our way and pass our training program for new teachers. All teachers are screened by Iron Butterfly and the rest of our staff and all aspects of CC use are looked over. All requests should be placed with dhallmeyer. Students that go through our program must reach and hold at least a LT rank for a short time to establish that they fully know the strategies we teach. At this time they may enter the teacher training program. Can I play games against other players in my Training Field if none of us post the games for help? Yes, if no one posts that game for help, then no one will be temped to cheat and take a peek at what moves the other player plans next turn. But be sure ALL members from your class that are in the game are OK with not posting for help at any time while the game is still going on. What does it mean to play "balanced?" If you over attack you lose troop numbers which are very important early on in the game. If you are too defensive then you tend to lack spoils later in the game which are very important. Also you need balance on the map. You will learn to manage your drop (your starting positions) and gain the ability to move to other areas during the game. Playing for a bonus often leaves you weak in other areas of the map even IF you mange to gain and hold it. So most times it should be avoided. Should I leave 2's behind when I advance? No. In term games this gives you no advantage. In fact it can even hurt you in the long run. Having an easy place to card from gains you cards as well as it gives other players cards that you can take from them as you make your kills. Your best defense is having high troop strength and being well spread out on the map. Why should I leave spots for easy cards in Escalating? Card spots benefit everyone, including you. Card spots allow easy cards to be taken, giving everyone the cards they need to progress in a game. You might consider blocking players from getting cards, but as cards become very important in the later stages of the game, most people will do anything to get a card, including hitting stacks of 3 or more. When players hit your small stacks, they not only waste their own troops but yours as well. In addition, if your opponents have cards, you have a better shot at eliminating them and re-cashing for a sweep. In short, leaving 1s for card spots is a win-win for you, but blocking those same spots is a lose-lose for you and everyone else. Why did a player in may game not follow the First Four Moves? SoC Training games are open to all players, and most games have a mix of students, teachers, and players from the general CC population. As such, not everyone plays by our strategy. While this can be frustrating to a student, being exposed to other styles of play can help a student learn how to counter those strategies. Is it ok to attack on the first round for a spoil if the territory I'm attacking only has 1 troop on it? So, even though the tert only has 1 on it, you wouldn't attack it for a card on the first turn?/quote Eh, it depends. There's no rush toward getting the first set and cashing for 4, so you don't have to beat the other players to get your set. On the first turn, since the terts are randomly distributed, you usually need to spend time building up stacks in key areas. Only go for a card on the first round if you have great forts across the board. Even then, think about holding off and waiting until your next turn to card.